


First Dance

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [112]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on TumblrBeau and Jester's first dance.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	First Dance

The best part of being a hero, Beau decided, was the free booze.

She watched eagerly as the young woman filled her mug full of local ale and she too ka moment to look her over. She was maybe a year or two younger than Beau, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, and she smiled at Beau shyly from under her eyelids. A few months ago and Beau would have jumped on the opportunity to flirt with her but things had changed for her since then.

“Thanks,” she said kindly, nodding and then taking a sip of her mug.

“Do you wanna dance?” the girl asked before Beau could walk away.

“I-” Beau cut herself off and cleared her throat. “Thanks, but I’m not much of a dancer.”

Thankfully, the girl took Beau’s soft rejection well and nodded before walking away and leaving Beau to her ale. She sighed and relaxed back in her chair as she drank and looked out over the party that was being thrown in their honor. There was a large bonfire in the center of town and a troupe of bards over at the base of the hill playing an upbeat dance number. There were couples dancing close together and children holding hands and skipping in a circle and it was all so sickeningly sweet that Beau was sure she was getting a cavity.

Fjord was dancing clumsily, clapping his hands and bouncing in place like a man who’d never danced in his life and she laughed out loud before looking for the others. Caleb and Nott were dancing gracefully around the fire, Nott standing on Caleb’s shoes while Caleb waltzed her around. Caduceus was making tea, as usual, with Yasha sitting next to him, talking quietly and watching the dancers.

Beau looked around for another moment, trying to find Jester, but there was no blue tiefling to be seen. Beau sat up straight, her heartbeat ratcheting up as she looked furiously around the town square.

Just when she was about to stand up and start searching, two hands covered her eyes from behind her.

“Guess who!”

Beau relaxed instantly and sighed. “Jessie,” she answered, the corner of her mouth twisting up in a fond smile. 

Jester giggled and wrapped her arms around Beau’s neck and hugged her tightly from behind. “Good guess! Are you having fun?”

“More fun now.”

Jester moved around to sit in the grass beside her to watch the dancers by the fire. “They all look like they’re having fun.”

Beau cleared her throat. “Do you… Do you want to dance, Jester?”

Jester gave her a small smile. “It’s alright Beau, you don’t have to. I know you don’t like to dance.”

Beau bit her lip and looked back at the dancers. She sighed and pushed herself up to her feet and held a hand down towards Jester, who was watching her with confusion in her violet eyes. “Come on, Jessie. Do you wanna dance?”

Jester grinned and hopped up so fast that she nearly banged her head against the bottom of Beau’s jaw, but she was able to move out of the way. “Really, Beau? Even though you can’t dance?”

Beau sneered playfully. “Hey now, I don’t like to dance. But that doesn’t mean I’m not fucking good at it.”

Jester giggled and took Beau’s outstretched hand. “I think you’re gonna have to prove that to me.”

Beau rolled her eyes but started leading Jester’s down to the fire. “Prepare you eat your fucking words.” She pulled Jester close then and sat her free hand on Jester’s hip.

Jester put her other hand on Beau’s shoulder. Just as they were about to take their first step, the song ended with the crash of a symbol.

“Huh?” Beau exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at the bards as they sat down their instruments and walked off for their break. “Really? Now?” She sighed and turned back to look at Jester in her arms. “Damn it. Sorry, Jes.”

Jester giggled and shook her head. “We don’t need music to dance. I like this better, actually, we can do whatever dance we want without having to match the bards.” She looked down at their feet and grinned. “Follow my lead.”

Beau allowed herself a small genuine smile while Jester wasn’t looking. “Always.”


End file.
